I don t know you anymore
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Se podría decir que tenía el matrimonio perfecto. Pero alguien de su pasado, un pasado que ya estaba dispuesto a olvidar, regresó a él cuando menos lo esperaba, con una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Pues "esa" noticia, lo ataba a "ese" alguien de por vida. ¿Cómo cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola niñas! Bueno, aquí me tienen con una historia más, que salió de mi loca cabecita. Creo que ahora sí me viajé, jajaja, debe ser la dieta vegetariana que estoy llevando. Alguna verdura hizo su efecto y me vi de repente, escribiendo este capítulo. **

**Por favor, no me maten por el atraso en las otras. Prometo y aseguro que ya empecé a escribirlas, pero como ya les he comentado, mi salud estaba por los suelos y no me daban ánimos de nada. Pero gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor y también con ganas de escribir.**

**Ahora les pido una oportunidad con esta nueva. No tengo planeada que sea laaaaarrrrgaaaaaa, así que no me tardaré. Por lo pronto, a ver qué les parece.**

**Sin más qué decir...Ahí les va...**

**.**

**.**

**_I don´t know you anymore_  
**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Por Lu de Andrew_**

* * *

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando unos leves golpes, despertaron a Albert Andrew, de su profundo sueño.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert?- Preguntó su esposa, un poco exhaltada.

-No lo sé, pero tu no te preocupes, en unos momentos saldré a ver qué pasa. Por favor, tu quédate tranquila, ¿sí? Recuerda tu estado, no te hacen ningún bien los sobresaltos- Albert tomó su bata de seda y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Al abrir encontró al mayordomo, Albert, inmediatamente le hizo una seña para que bajaran, no quería que su esposa se sobresaltara, fuera lo que fuera. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dio un último vistazo a la habitación, se quería asegurar que su esposa, siguiera durmiendo. Con tres meses de embarazo, ella estaba un poco delicada. Por eso no quería que sufriera algún tipo de sobresalto.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, el mayordomo hizo una pausa significativa en su andar. Quería ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido. Albert notó su desasosiego, detuvo su paso, y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué es tan importante para que me despiertes a estas horas de la madrugada, Philip?-

-Señor, créame que de no considerarlo necesario no lo habría hecho, pero es necesario…ahí abajo, está…está una joven-

-¿Una joven? ¿Y qué quiere? Por Dios, hombre, no me hables en abonos. Ve al grano-

-Es una joven… que dice que lo conoce. Ella…ella, pidió verlo, viene con un niño en brazos- Albert notó, la incertidumbre y…cierto temor en los ojos de su mayordomo. ¿Quién podía ser esa "joven" que llegaba a las cuatro de la mañana, decía que le conocía y con un niño en brazos? Sin ánimos de jugar a las adivinanzas, le preguntó directamente a Philip:

-¿Y esa joven, tiene nombre?- Con paso decidido, empezó a descender las escaleras, el día siguiente tenía una agenda llena, y lo único que quería era descansar.

-Sí, señor. Dijo que solo le dijera que…que…Candy, lo buscaba-

¡Candy! Ese nombre vibró en lo más profundo de su ser. Removió cosas en su mente y lo que era peor, en su corazón. Se detuvo en medio de la escalera, y como si estuviera en una película, se sintió como se movía en cámara lenta hacia el hombre que se había quedado a su espalda. Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que ella decidió desaparecer? Ahora comprendía la actitud de su empleado de confianza, Philip, conocía la triste historia. Y conocía su nombre, Candy.

-Creo que al menos, ahora ya podrás asociar ese nombre con un rostro. ¿No es así?-

-Señor, le aseguro que no supe que hacer-

-Está bien, que me hayas llamado. ¿En donde está?-

-En la biblioteca señor-

-Muy bien- Albert se tomó unos segundos, para recomponerse, aunque se sentía nervioso y sumamente extrañado. ¿Qué se suponía que haría cuando la tuviera frente a él? Su memoria traicionera, recordó las ocasiones en que la había tenido así, frente a él y él en lo único en que podía pensar era en besar sus labios, y jugar con sus rizos sedosos. ¿Y cuantas veces no lo había hecho? Un dolor en el pecho lo obligó a apartar esos recuerdos. Recuerdos que ya no tenían lugar ni tiempo. Y mucho menos, cabida. Ahora estaba felizmente casado con una mujer que le ayudó en todo ese tiempo.

No sé dio cuenta en el momento en que había empezado a caminar, hasta que vio las puertas de cedro frente a él. Las manos le hormigueaban y tuvo que cerrarlas con fuerza para que le regresaran las fuerzas. Suspiró profundamente y abrió con lentitud. Se quedó perplejo, con lo que tenía ante él.

De espaldas, estaba ella. Parecía que no habían pasado cuatro largos años. Su pelo rizado, hasta la cintura, como siempre, invitándolo a acariciarlo. Estaba más alta, pero solo un poco. Pero la observó detenidamente y sus ropas estaban muy desgastadas, y su pelo un poco maltratado. Contuvo el deseo de correr a abrazarla. ¿Cómo podía sentir nuevamente algo en su corazón por ella? No era justo, no era justo que él, precisamente él, estuviera traicionando todo lo que había logrado, por un estúpido recuerdo. No. Tenía que parar eso. Ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Preguntó a sus espaldas. Entre más rápido terminara con todo mejor. Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Su mirada, verde esmeralda, no tenía el mismo brillo que cuando la conoció. La encontró cambiada, solo que, ¿hasta qué punto había cambiado?

-Los años han sido benevolentes contigo, Albert- Fingió una sonrisa, aunque solo lo había dicho para que él no notara su turbación al verlo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Se ve que no te ha ido bien-Dijo Albert, observándola de arriba abajo.

-No vengo a pedir dinero o limosna, si es lo que piensas- Contestó Candy, levantando la barbilla en señal de dignidad.

-¿Entonces?- Antes de que ella pudiera responder, un pequeño bulto que estaba recostado sobre el sofá empezó a menearse. Ella salió disparada a cargarlo. Albert solo la observaba con curiosidad.

-Es mi hija- Dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos- tiene tres años y tres meses-

Para Albert, esto no pasó desapercibido. A ella la había perdido de vista hacía cuatro años. Justo después de…

No era necesario ser un genio matemático para sacar cuentas…y ver el resultado. Con lentitud se acercó a donde ella estaba con…su hija en brazos.

Se inclinó hasta la altura de Candy, sentada en el sillón. Con su mano derecha hizo a un lado la cobija que cubría a la pequeña. Era una niña rubia, con los rizos alborotados, igual que su madre. Candy levantó la vista y Albert pudo ver, por un momento, miedo en los ojos de ella, y algo más que no supo descifrar.

-Tiene muy fuerte la temperatura-Fue un susurro, pero él lo entendió claramente.

-¿Qué?-Tomó a su pequeña en sus brazos y comprobó que lo que Candy había dicho era cierto. Supuso que dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba Candy, por eso fue a buscarlo. No tenía dinero para pagar un médico.

-Llamaré al médico de la familia. No te preocupes estará bien atendida- Albert salió apresurado y pidió a Philip, que saliera inmediatamente por el médico familiar. Justo cuando llegó de nuevo a la habitación, Candy ya estaba de pie en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces?-Albert mantenía a la niña en sus brazos, no quiso soltarla una vez que la cargó.

-Me voy-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y la niña?-

-Vine a dejártela. Conmigo no puede estar, es mejor para ella que se quede contigo. Yo me voy-

-¡Es tu hija! ¿Cómo puedes dejarla así como así?-

-¿Cómo qué como? Tu eres su padre, yo me hice cargo de ella durante tres años, ¿no crees que ya es justo que te hagas cargo de ella?- Albert no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle algo así? Con cuidado dejó a su hija en el sofá nuevamente.

-Para empezar, yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Ni siquiera sabía en donde estabas tu…Candy…por favor, dime…- Él quería preguntarle absolutamente todo, y ya estaba decidido de que no la dejaría ir hasta que le explicara todo, pero no contaba con que su esposa ya estaba escuchando.

-¿Albert? ¿Qué pasa?- Si mirada ámbar, era intermitente entre Albert y la rubia frente a él.

-Elisa, te dije que siguieras dormida, yo…yo subiré en seguida-Ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a Candy.

-Hola, soy Elisa.-

-Ella es Candy. -Se apresuró a decir Albert. Elisa lo volteó a ver y asintió con la cabeza. Candy se dio cuenta que su esposa ya sabía de su historia con ella. La pequeña, empezó a llorar, y la pelirroja corrió hacia el sofá. Tomó a la niña en brazos y miró a Albert con preocupación.

-¡Por Dios Albert, está ardiendo en temperatura! Llamaré al doctor-

-Tranquilízate, ya le pedí a Philip, que lo llame. Ella es…-

-¿La puedo llevar a una habitación?-Preguntó Elisa mirando a Candy, la rubia asintió. Albert, quiso acompañar a su esposa e hija, pero, Elisa lo detuvo.

-Yo la llevaré. Estoy segura que necesitas hablar con ella- Él asintió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Candy ya había salido.

Fue tras ella y la tomó por el brazo.

-Necesitamos hablar, Candy. Quiero que me expliques…-Pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

-No- dijo soltándose de su agarre-no hay nada de que hablar, y mucho menos explicar. Ya te dije lo más importante, lo que necesitas saber. Rosemary es tu hija, puedes hacerle una prueba de paternidad por si lo dudas. Ella estará mejor aquí contigo-

-¿Pero cómo puedes dejarla, a donde irás?-

-¡¿Qué todavía no lo entiendes?! Ella me estorba-Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba-tengo metas y prioridades, y con ella nunca podría salir adelante. Y si te la estoy dejando, es porque no tengo ningún interés en reclamarla después, así que no te preocupes por nada-

-Sabes bien que no es por eso. Solo quiero que me digas, me expliques, tu no eres así-

-Tú no sabes como soy, no me conoces. Y si crees que sabes algo de mí, estás equivocado. Nadie me conoce. Y será mejor que me dejes ir-

Al oírla hablar, Albert de verdad creyó que nunca la había conocido. Porque esa Candy, no era la misma chica sencilla y noble que conoció. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que se convirtiera en alguien como la que tenía enfrente? O tal vez, ella tenía razón y no la conoció totalmente.

Él ya no dijo nada más. Y solo vio como ella salía de su casa y de su vida, una vez más y esta vez para siempre. Solo que esta vez, había una diferencia…tenía una hija a la qué cuidar. Una hija que fue concebida, al menos de su parte, con amor. Porque a ella…a ella…a la que alguna vez fue su Candy...ya no la reconocía más.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don´t know you anymore**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Por Lu de Andrew**_

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La rubia se encontraba sentada frente al espejo. Tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos verdes. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

No sabía como se dejó convencer para volver a Chicago. Simplemente no se sentía bien en esa ciudad, una opresión en el pecho no la había abandonado desde que bajó del avión una semana antes.

Pero era la boda de sus mejores amigos. Los que la habían ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado.

A su mente volvió esa triste noche, hacía cuatro años. Después de dejar a Rosemary con Albert, Candy deambuló durante horas por las calles, había perdido toda sensibilidad, su cuerpo no le respondía, caminaba como una autómata. No fue si no hasta que sintió la brisa helada congelándole los huesos, que cayó en cuenta que había estado caminando bajo la lluvia, que había lágrimas en sus ojos, y que se sentía muerta en vida.

-"No podía abandonar a su hija".- Fue el primer razonamiento lógico que tuvo. Ya tenía suficiente con la pérdida de su único y gran amor, Albert. No podía perder a su Rose. Regresaría y le diría a Albert que todo era una mentira y le diría solo la verdad. Él comprendería, le había pedido una explicación y ella por sus sentimientos mal heridos, se portó de forma orgullosa. Pero si le explicaba todo, él comprendería, lo conocía muy bien, y por su forma de comportarse esa noche, sabía que no había cambiado…aunque estuviera felizmente casado. Ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón, pero era algo que no podía cambiar, cuando averiguo el paradero de Albert, también se enteró que tenía unos meses de casado, y ella no podía hacer nada contra eso. Él la había olvidado y ahora era feliz con su elegante y fina esposa. Recordó que cuando la vio junto a Rosemary, quiso arrebatársela de los brazos, pero la idea de que su hija sería bien atendida, empujó hasta el fondo sus pensamientos. Pero no había perdido detalle de la clase de mujer que era la esposa de Albert. Y de pronto, Candy se sintió pequeña e insignificante, ella iba echa una piltrafa consecuencia de su tiempo en la calle, vagando de aquí para allá, luchando porque no la encontraran, por eso había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero no contaba con que Albert la alcanzaría, y ella simplemente hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzársele a los brazos y pedirle que la cobijara en ellos como antaño.

Pero ya no era ni el momento ni el tiempo de eso. Candy hizo a un lado sus sentimientos quiso ponerse de pie, pues estaba sentada en las escaleras de una lujosa mansión pero lo único que logró, fue tambalearse hasta quedar en el piso.

Una gran nube se cernió sobre ella, tal vez eran las consecuencias de llevar dos días sin comer, el último dinero que tenía lo había comprado para comprar alimento para Rose. O tal vez simplemente, su cuerpo estaba obedeciendo a su cerebro y ella dejaría de existir.

Sin embargo, escuchó una voz muy a lo lejos:

-¡Rápido, ayúdenme a llevarla a casa!-

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en una lujosa habitación de hospital, habían pasado dos semanas. Ella había caído inconsciente debido a principios de pulmonía, además estaba anémica y tenía deshidratación. Así que de pronto, todas las posibilidades de regresar a casa de los Andrew, se esfumaron por completo.

Pero se dio cuenta que había sido ayudada por una familia extraña, los O´Brien, quien a pesar de no conocerla le abrieron las puerta de su hogar para que se recuperara. Patricia O´Brien, la hija única de la familia se convirtió en su mejor amiga y le ayudó junto a un amigo, el cual ahora era su prometido, a salir adelante en su carrera. Así que no podía fallarles a sus amigos, especialmente cuando Paty le había suplicado que fuera su dama de honor. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron desviar su atención.

-Candy, tu auto ya está listo-

-Gracias Dorothy- Candy tomó su bolso y se puso las gafas de sol. No podía permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado.

-Dorothy, si llama Terry, le dices que fui al Spa. Que nos vemos por la tarde-

-¿A qué hora le digo que venga por ti?-

-A las dos estaría bien- Candy revisó la hora, 7:30 a.m. tenía suficiente tiempo para volver a ser Candice y dejar atrás la imagen de fracasada y el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que se habían apoderado de ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era mediodía cuando Candy abandonaba el Spa. Se sentía renovada y mucho mejor con ella misma. Increíblemente había recuperado su seguridad y salió con el aire de autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la voz que había tenido mucho poder sobre ella.

-¿Clarisse?- La llamó nuevamente. Con lentitud, se viró para quedar de frente con esa mujer, se quitó las gafas oscuras y le dio una mirada que la mujer no supo cómo interpretar.

-Candice –dijo ella- dejé de ser Clarisse Renault hace muchos años…¿qué quieres?-

No me hables así, después de todo sigo siendo tu madre. Y conmigo no es tan fácil deshacerte como lo hiciste con tu hija-

-¡No metas a Rose en esto!-Espetó ella-Además, ¿a ti qué más te da? No te avergonzabas por el hecho de que tuviera una hija fuera del matrimonio? ¿No querías que me deshiciera de ella? Afortunadamente ella está lejos de ti y de tu marido, lejos de la maldad que los caracteriza. Y a mi ya no puedes controlarme. Dime qué quieres y déjame en paz!-

-Hija, por favor. Sé que hice mal las cosas en le pasado, pero piensa que solo quería tu bienestar…yo…yo estoy muy arrepentida y te quiero de vuelta- La mujer se acercó, y trató de tocarle el brazo. Candy instintivamente lo retiró con brusquedad- está bien, lo comprendo – respondió su madre- solo te pido una oportunidad para hablarte-

-¿Y me creeras?- Era imposible que no se sintiera vulnerable, después de todo era su madre.

-¿Clarisse? ¿Quieres darte prisa? –Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas. Candy se volvió para verlo y la reconoció- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? A la hija desagradecida. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Rogarnos para que te aceptemos de vuelta?-

-Yo de ustedes no quiero nada. Y menos de ti, Charles, suficientes malos recuerdos me trae tu presencia para querer más. Solo estoy hablando con mamá-

-Charles, por favor, espérame en el auto-Suplicó la mamá de Candy.

-No me digas que le piensas rogar-Dijo el hombre.

-¡Que me esperes en el auto!-Espetó Clarisse- Estoy hablando con mi hija- El hombre desapareció como por arte de magia. Candy se sorprendió ante eso, pues en el pasado era su mamá quien obedecía ciegamente a su esposo, no al revés.-Solo dame una oportunidad por favor- Pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-Solo vine para la boda de unos amigos, mañana mismo regreso a Francia. Sabes que allá es mi lugar de residencia.-

-Dame tu dirección y allá te veo-

-¿En Francia?-Preguntó incrédula Candy. Pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidió solo darle su número telefónico.- Solo puedo darte mi número de celular, llámame en dos días y veremos qué pasa-

-Gracias, hija –Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas. Al parecer no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Bueno…será mejor me retire, se me hace tarde, te veo luego.-Candy siguió su camino, su mente estaba ofuscada, miles de pensamientos y recuerdos se apoderaron de ella, con tan solo ver a su mamá y con esa actitud diferente. Pero ese no era el mejor momento de pensar en ello, miró su reloj y marcaba las 12:45. Debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a la boda, al menos tenía la esperanza que ahí, pudiera olvidarse de todo…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Qué no es cierto! ¡Eres una mentirosa!-

-Sí es cierto, pregúntale a Mary-

-Yo no tengo nada qué preguntarle a tu sirvienta. Además, si fuera cierto, ¿por qué no la hemos visto en todos estos años? ¡Eres una mentirosa!-

Mary, el ama de llaves de la familia Andrew, salió al jardín al oír las voces alteradas de los niños. No sabía por qué la señora Elroy se empeñaba en traer a esos niños odiosos que solo molestaban a Rosemary. ¡Ni siquiera eran de su edad! Al menos la niña que estaba gritando a Rose tenía 10 años, y los demás por muy chicos tenían nueve. Y siempre era lo mismo, la trataban mal, porque no tenía a su mamá con ella. La señora Elisa, que bien podía haber sido la madre ideal, pero había muerto junto a su bebé, justo el día de su nacimiento. Ahora para el señor, Rosemary Andrew, era la niña de sus ojos, aunque dudaba mucho que eso hubiera cambiado aún si su hijo hubiera continuado con vida. Desde que la niña llegó a la casa, había sido consentida en todas las maneras. Tal vez se debía al parecido con su madre, Philip, el mayordomo le había comentado en una ocasión que, a no ser por el color de sus ojos, que eran igual a los de su padre y sin pecas en la cara, Rose era la viva imagen de su mamá.

Mery se acercó al grupo de pequeños que estaban discutiendo como siempre lo hacían. A esos pequeños monstruos, les fascinaba hacer sufrir a Rose.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿No les da vergüenza tratar así a alguien menor que ustedes?-

-Rosemary es una mentirosa-Repitió la niña, que peleaba Rose.-Dice que su mamá, es ella- Mary desvió su vista a una revista de modas que tenía Rose en su regazo, en la portada, estaba una modelo famosa que al igual que Rose era rubia, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la aseveración de la otra niña.

-¿Su mamá?-Mary miró fijamente a Rosemary, esperando una explicación. La niña tenía siete años, pero era demasiado inteligente y sabía lo que hacía. Con lo que no contaba Mary, era que cuando Rose volteara a verla, le daría la mirada que derretía a medio mundo. Con sus ojitos azules, llenos de lágrimas, le suplicó en silencio.

-¿Verdad que ella es mi mamá, Mary?- Mary, era la adulta, tenía que poner fin a esa situación sin permitir que Rose saliera lastimada o que se burlaran de ella. Y justo eso es lo que haría…

-Sí, -dijo sin dudar- ella es su mamá…-

* * *

-Le prohíbo rotundamente que vuelva a traer a esa pandilla de niños que solo hacen llorar a mi hija, tía. Serán muy hijos de sus conocidos, pero no son amigos de Rose, ella no se siente a gusto con ellos y si es así, yo no obligaré a mi hija a estar con ellos-

-¡Por Dios William! ¿Pandilla? Hablas de ellos como si fueran de la calle, y te recuerdo que son hijos de las mejores familias de Chicago-

-Sí, pandilla. Porque así es como se comportan-

-¿Y prefieres que las amistades de ti hija se reduzcan a los hijos del ama de llaves? ¿Esa es tu idea de ayudar a tu hija?-

-Lo único que quiero, es ver a mi hija feliz. Y si la amistad con Eddie y Lily, la hacen feliz, que así sea. Así que…-

-¿Me estás corriendo?-

-No. Solo le invito a que se lleve a sus invitados y que piense mejor la próxima vez que quiera imponer la presencia de alguien a mi hija-

-¡Es una locura! Lo que esa niña necesita es una madre. Alguien que no la consienta tanto como tu lo haces.-

-Mi hija ya tiene una madre, no necesita a una extraña que venga a querer mandarla o regañarla. Me tiene a mi, que es suficiente-

-Una madre que solo Dios y tu saben quien es, y que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera a preguntado por ella.-

-Ese es mi problema tía. Ahora por favor…-

-Está bien. Pero no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente. El próximo fin de semana, tenemos lo de la fiesta de aniversario de Lakewood y pienso asistir. Además te recuerdo que irán tus socios con sus familias, y ahí no podrás correr a sus hijos-

-De eso estoy consciente, y Rose ya lo sabe, así que usted no se preocupe-

-Está bien, me voy. Con todo y mi pandilla-

Elroy salió del estudio de Albert. Este observó por el amplio ventanal, como se iba con todos esos niños. Así como también había estado observando cómo hacían llorar a su pequeña. En cuanto su tía abandonó su casa, él se dispuso a trabajar en unos contratos pendientes, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Señor, disculpe la intromisión, pero hay algo urgente que necesita saber- Dijo Mary, entrando al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Mary?- Albert se levantó e invitó a esta a sentarse frente al escritorio. Él se quedó recargado en el, frente a su empleada.

-Es Rosemary señor-

-¿Qué pasa con ella? Esos niños volvieron a hacerla llorar, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, Mary, ya le prohibía a mi tía que regresara con ellos.-

-Hay algo más señor-Albert ahora prestó más atención a Mary, tenía sobre su regazo una revista que estaba estrujando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me estás asustando Mary. Así que será mejor que me digas de una vez de qué se trata, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos-

-Rose le dijo esos niños que esta señorita era su madre-Ella extendió la revista y Albert se quedó petrificado- y lo peor de todo es que yo dije que era cierto. Ahora los niños esperan a ver a la mamá de Rose en Lakewood. Ella les dijo que su mamá iría allá y se quedaría para siempre con ustedes. Créame señor que no sabía que les diría eso, sino yo la hubiera desmentido, pero no me resistí a esa mirada que tiene su hija-

A Albert no se le cayó la mandíbula porque era algo ilógico, pero no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿cómo rayos de entre todas las mujeres en el planeta, su hija había escogido a esa mujer para ser su madre?

-Llama a Rose por favor, Mary-

-Sí señor-

Cuando llegó la niña, Albert la observó unos minutos, y se preguntó, qué haría. Estaba pensando en un sinfín de castigos regaños y demás para enseñar a su hija que las mentiras no eran buenas, ahora sí, Rose tendría que sufrir las consecuencias aunque eso significara desmentirla delante de todos. Pero la pequeña, se lanzó a sus brazos y él no pudo evitar cargarla. Ella aprovechó y lleno de besos su rostro.

-¿Estás enojado papi?-Y con eso tuvo para desarmarlo. Tenerla en sus brazos y oír su vocecita, fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

-¿Así que supiste lo que hiciste? Eso no estuvo bien Rosemary, decir mentiras no es correcto, y luego también involucraste a la pobre de Mary. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La niña hizo un puchero y empezó a llorar, eso le partió el corazón a su padre.

-Ellos me dijeron que yo no tenía mamá-Comenzó a decir entre sollozos-y me dio tristeza, entonces vi a esa muchacha, y…y…yo creo que así era mi mami. Lo que quería era tener una mami, aunque sea así.- Albert la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quería en ese abrazo, transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella y darle a entender que no necesitaba a nadie más. Pero por un momento le dio la razón a su tía, Rose necesitaba una madre, y no por las razones que le había dicho Elroy, sino por el bien de su hija.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Ellos esperan ver a tu mamá en Lakewood, y no a cualquier mamá, sino a ella, ¿por qué la escogiste a ella, Rose?-

-Está bonita. –Fue todo lo que dijo la niña, mientras se sorbía la nariz.

-¿No quieres ver una película con Eddie y Lily?-

-¡Sí papi! ¿Puedo?-

-Mary, por favor. Límpiale la nariz, y llévala al cuarto de televisión. Invita a tus hijos, y prepárales lo que quieran, después vuelves.- Puso a la niña en el suelo, y ella le dio un abrazo y un beso, para salir corriendo de allí. Albert deseo poder ser niño y olvidarse tan fácilmente de las cosas. Pero no lo era, y no podía olvidarse de las cosas, y mucho menos de esa. Se debatió consigo mismo la siguiente hora que tardó Mary en regresar, pero por fin había tomado una decisión.

-Por favor, Mary. Prepárame mi traje italiano, el negro. –

-¿Va a salir señor?-

-Tengo una invitación a una boda, a la que no pensaba asistir. No quería toparme con ciertas personas, pero en este caso, es lo único que puedo hacer.-

-Está bien señor-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La boda estuvo estupenda, todo había salido tal y como Paty y la planeadora de bodas habían arreglado, todavía era temprano, y siendo la mejor amiga de la novia, no podía escaparse como Stear y Paty habían hecho hacía media hora. Pero se sentía cansada. Anímicamente hablando, pues podía soportar horas completas de sesiones fotográficas son tacón y todo lo que implicaba y no mostraba signos de cansancio. Pero todo lo acontecido durante el día la tenían con los nervios de punta. Al menos estaba segura que no había nada peor que le pudiera pasar. Pero de pronto, vio a lo lejos, lo "nada peor" que le estaba pasando. Ahí estaba él. Su corazón latió al mismo ritmo que cuando lo había conocido, durante esos años, se había convencido que lo que había sentido por él solo había sido causa de su inexperiencia e inmadurez, no podía enamorarse a los 16 años. Sin embargo, ahora que lo volvía a ver se dio cuenta que, no solo se había enamorado a los 16 años, sino que peor aún, seguía enamorada de él. De Albert Andrew, William como todo mundo lo conocía. Y se veía terriblemente guapo y atractivo, la madurez le había sentado de maravilla.

Y ella observándolo como una mirona adolescente. Se preguntaba, ¿la habría visto ya? ¿Hace cuanto que llegó? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno, la última pregunta era demasiado boba, sabía que la familia de Stear mantenía negocios con lo Andrew, era lógico que siendo su socio, lo hubieran invitado. No quiso seguir ahí, no quería ser captaba en medio de su turbamiento. Se disculpó y caminó rumbo a la biblioteca que sabía estaba vacía.

Y él la observó de lejos. La vio más hermosa que de costumbre, el vestido color zanahoria que llevaba, no podría ponerse entre sus favoritos, pero sabía que había sido la dama de honor, y que la novia tenía la manía de escoger colores absurdos para que las damas no resaltaran. Pero con Candy era diferente, podía ponerse un costal de papas y seguiría igual de hermosa. Vio como se adentraba en la biblioteca, conocía bien la casa, pues había asistido muchas veces a cenas de negocios, y fue tras ella. Pero antes de entrar, tuvo que recordarse a qué había ido, y por qué estaba ahí para verla. Tendría que hacer sus sentimientos a un lado, y recordar que estaba por Rosemary. Nada más.

Cuando entró, ella estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano y su mirada fija hacía el jardín.

-Necesitamos hablar –La solemne voz de Albert detrás de ella, hizo que pegara un brinco y tirara la copa de vino. Se volvió hacia él, y el tiempo se volvió infinito. Dos miradas se reconocieron, azul y verde, tantos años separados y parecía como si hubiera sido ayer. Ahora eran adultos y maduros, pero sus corazones latían como un par de adolescentes.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-Preguntó por fin ella.

-No te preocupes, no soy un acosador o algo parecido. Además, mi interés en ti, es el mismo que tengo por las novelas románticas, así que no pienses de más-Fue su fría respuesta. Ella sintió como si le hubieran robado el aire.

-Entiendo, entonces será mejor que me retire-Candy hizo el intento de irse, pasó a su lado y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuchó de nuevo su voz.

-Vine para hablar de Rosemary. Mi hija quiere que seas su madre…

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Niñassss! Miren que estuve escribiendo durante la madrugada para traerles este capítulo. Se podría decir que lo hice en menos de 5 horas. Así que, siendo las 5:50 a.m, les dejo este capítulo, para empezar con LVDMC. **

**Y creo que ahora ya sabemos quien dijo Rose que quería que fuera su mamá, jajajaja. Aún falta por saber algunas cosillas. como por qué se separaron Albert y Candy y quien provocó todo eso.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, por dejar un review, un favorito, un follow o simplemente por leer. Mil gracias, y les mando un saludo y un abrazo desde México!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
